


Savior (Bonus)

by americanhoney913



Series: It Takes A Lifetime (Or More) [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, What happened to Danny and Kirsch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: "The world breaks everyone, and afterwards, some are stronger at the broken places." Ernest Hemingway





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna run to you  
> A break off the chains, and throw them away  
> I just wanna be so much  
> And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
> Sooner than later, I’ll need a savior
> 
> Lights, ‘The Listening’

After you’re sure Laura and Carmilla will be okay, you leave them alone to reunite. You’d slowly hugged Little Nerd Hottie, getting a glare from Scary Vampire Hottie. She’d gotten a hug from you too, even if she protested the whole time.

“What will you do now?” Laura asks, wiping tears from her eyes. Her breathing is still uneven but her lips are turned up into a small smile.

“I, um.” You hesitate because you know she’ll try to stop you. Know she’ll insist on coming with you and you know Carmilla will still try to rip out your spine and feed it to you, even if she is human now. “I’m gonna take a walk around campus. Just, check everything out, you know?”

Carmilla is looking at you like she can see inside your soul. Laura, on the other hand, is still curled into her girlfriend and seems to not realize what you actually mean. “Make sure she’s okay, Kirsch,” Carmilla says as she reaches out and grips your bicep tightly, which is surprising since she’s apparently no longer a vampire.

“What? Where are you--?”

“Here.” You hand her the video camera, a small smile on your face. “I got all of the stuff that went down. Knew you would want it for your show or something like that.” When Laura smiles at you, it’s like the sun has come out again. Well, metaphorically since you’re all still in the hellpit.

“Thanks, Kirsch.” Laura says before breaking off into a coughing fit. “I really appreciate it.”

“Knew you would, Little Nerd Hottie.” You nudge her softly, aware of the fact that she did just defeat a god and die. “Alright, I’ve gotta get outta here. It’s bringing back some weird memories.”

You leave Laura and Carmilla at the bottom of the pit and, when you turn back one last time, Laura has collapsed into Carmilla’s arms and both of them are shaking.

* * *

 

You find her hunched over a dead rosebush, curled in on herself and shaking slightly. She also seems to be moaning and making retching noises.

“Danny?” You make sure your voice is soft when you reach her, hesitantly pressing a hand to her back. There are still scars on your body from where she’d bitten you over and over, white dots and even a splash of white from the first bite, the one where Danny had almost pulled a chunk out of your arm. “Danny?”

“Kirsch?” Her voice is raspy and her eyes are almost a soulless black as she turns her face towards you. But the most shocking thing is the black blood splattered on her clothes and dripping from her chin. Her mouth looks like a black maw, opening and closing on helpless victims. “What are you--? Get away from me!” She pulls away from you, curling in on herself even more.

“No!” You come closer instead, using your strength to pull her into your arms.Well, she’s always been stronger than you but, right now, she’s as strong as a newborn pup. “I’m not leaving you again.” You cup the back of her neck and pull her to rest against your shoulder.

“Kirsch, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She blinks up, black ichor still dripping from her lips. You know there’s going to be a strain on your clothes before long, but she’s more important than your special ZOM shirt. “One minute I was gnawing on some coed without a thought and the next I’m throwing it all up. I mean, it tasted like ambrosia and then suddenly it tasted like, well, blood.” There are tears in her eyes and a pitiful expression you’ve never seen on her face before. She curls back in on herself, pressing her face into your chest, her body almost folded in half.

“Hey, D-Bear.” You lifts her chin with a finger, making her look at you. Her eyes are slightly glossed over; a mixture of exhaustion and what you’re going to guess is hunger. “Hey, look at me.”

“Kirsch, what happened to me?”

“Little Nerd Hottie saved the evil Perry and now Scary Vamp Hottie is human.” You press one palm to Danny’s chest, hesitant because you’re all about consent, and find her heart beating so fast you’re scared it will just out of her chest. “Whoa, so are you.” You feel a smile curl at the edge of your mouth. “Welcome back to the land of the living, D-Bear.”

Her eyes go wide, fear shadowed by awe. “I--”

“This is awesome! I mean, we gotta tell someone. Laura will be so--”

“No.”

You look down to where Danny’s downcast eyes are focused on her hands, black blood still dripping from her mouth when she speaks. “Why not? Danny, she’ll be so excited.”

“I,” Danny pauses, takes a deep breath. “I’m not ready for that yet. I just, I need time away from this.” She tilts her head up to look at you, hair a brown river cascading down her shoulders. “Just, not yet.”

“Okay.” You watch as she settles back into your lap, hand over your own heart, searching for a comfort it seems she feels she doesn’t deserve. “Well, do you wanna go get cleaned up?” You rub a thumb over her bottom lip, staining your skin black.

“Um, okay.” Danny stands on wobbling legs and reaches her hand down to help you up. Standing, you reach over to lend her a steady presence, but she pulls back and swallows hard, tears beading at the corner of her eyes again. “Kirsch, what… what are those?” She runs her fingers gently over your arm, black smudges following her touch.

“Oh, those are just scars from where you bit me.” You look from her fingers to her face as tears mix with the black on her lips and chin. “I think um, the Dean-Perry healed them when she, um, died?” It comes out as more of a question, but you’re, like, 50% sure you passed out when Dean-Perry fainted.

“I so sorry, Kirsch,” Danny says, choking back a sob. It still strange to see Danny, especially this closed off, post-vampire Danny, actually care about you. “I… how can you even stand to be around me right now?”

You swallow as you reach out to her, afraid she’ll pull back. Which she does, but you follow close behind her. She’s a wounded wolf, limping backward away from the hunter. Beautiful, deadly, and vulnerable, with fangs bared but not able to bite. “D-Bear,” you cough, “Danny, I forgave you as soon as it happened. You trusted me enough to keep you fed. Or something like that.” You can feel the typical goofy grin appear on your face; the one that’s always on your face where Danny’s concerned. The one she usually rolls her eyes for. “Please don’t beat yourself up over it.”

She wobbles on her feet just inches from your arms before she sniffles. There’s a beat of silence before you’re almost bowled over by the tall athlete, arms flailing to help you keep your balance. “I--”

Before she can say anything, you bend down and kiss her. It isn’t that far of a lean because you’re almost the same height. Her mouth tastes like iron and ashes, but there’s that hint of cinnamon buried under the flavor of death and destruction. Wetness stains your cheeks and you can’t tell if it’s the slowly drying blood on Danny’s mouth or the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Danny.” You breathe into her mouth, ”As much as I,” you yelp as she bites your bottom lip. You put your hands on her shoulders to stop her from charging at you. “As much as I love this, you and I both need to shower.” Her eyes go dark. “Separately.” She just got over a really traumatic post-vampire thing and you just saw Laura die right in front of your eyes. She might need life affirming comfort like that, but you’re too much of a gentleman to ever take advantage of a girl. Especially one you’ve had the hots for, for years.

She gives you a small smile and a nod in thanks. It might not be the moment, but you’re mentally crossing your fingers than a life affirming moment will happen later. “Come on. We can use the showers in what’s left of the Summer Society house.” She grabs your wrist, a small smile on her face. With black blood drying on her lips and dark eyes, she looks like Persephone. Beautiful and deadly but at the same time so small. “Hopefully they have running water.”

Danny wraps her arms around your waist, pressing herself to your side. You rest your arm around her shoulders and the two of you comfortable amble towards the ruins of her old sorority building. “Did… did Laura make it? What happened to Carmilla? And LaF? Ohmigod! Is Perry still evil… or dead?” She begins to ramble as you make your way up the steps. It’s slow going because, every so often, Danny feels like she needs to throw up. She never does, but you hold her hair back and rub soothing circles into her skin anyways.

“Slow down, D-Bear. Everyone is okay.” You pause. “I mean, Laura didn’t have a heart for ten minutes. She gave a whole speech and everything. Then she, you know, died. But--”

“She died?” Danny cried, eyes wide with shock. “I mean, how can you survive without a heart for that long?”

“It is.” The ex-vampire glares at you. “I, uh, Googled it after she came back to life. On my way to find you.”

“Well, thank God for Google.”

“Let’s just get cleaned up before meeting up with Laura.” You take Danny’s hand and pull her closer. “I promised Carmilla I’d bring you back. Dead or alive.” You give her that goofy grin of yours. “But I’m so glad it was alive and not dead.”

“Kirsch, who knew you could be such a softy under all of that muscle?”

You stop when you reach the bathroom. Off-white towels are still hanging from the rungs and there’s girly shampoos and conditioners littering the floor of the bathtub. It looks untouched, like the girls just left. Which made sense since the Zetas joined forces with Corve and the Summer Society was kind of run off campus. “You can go first. I’ll just… I’ll wait outside.” You turn toward the door when a firm grip holds you in place. “Danny, this isn’t--”

“I know.” Her reply is soft and her eyes are the color of melted chocolate. “Just, do’t leave. I… I feel like I’m gonna wake up and this will all be a dream. That I’ll still be stuck under the Dean’s control and you’ll still be...” She chokes back a sob, pressing the back of her free hand to her mouth. Tears bead at the corner of her eyes. “Please, Kirsch. Stay.”

“I’ll stay,” you whisper in response as you step up to her and begin helping her remove her black ichor covered clothes. “For as long as you need me to, I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea wouldn't leave my mind after the finale. What happened to Danny? And Kirsch?
> 
> So I wrote this to get my feeling out there.


End file.
